A Chance Encounter
by KeyBlader99
Summary: It was that one night that changed everything... For better or worse, I don't know. It's because of him that I am who I am. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when we save the world. Together. Rated T for language and censored stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Kairi

Description- An orphaned teen abandoned at a young age. She is a bright child, but is struggling with her life. She works at the Twilight Bar every night and is a senior who attends Kingdom Hearts High School. She is also one of the seven mythical Princesses of Heart. Kairi is now in a relationship with Sora.

Hair appearance- Long red hair that tumbles a few inches below the shoulders.

Eye color- Violet with a small touch of blue.

Appearance- Light skinned with well developed womanhood.

Standard attire- Pink sleeveless miniskirt dress with middle zipper. Wears a black belt that supplies a black bag. Has a necklace given by her mother.

Sora

Description- A simple-minded teenager with a dark past. He wields the Kingdom Key, and acts stupid nearly everyday of his life, but he has the heart of a hero. Kairi met him at school, and is having an affair with her. He is also The Hood; the legendary hero that recently began appearing at the Twilight Bar, where Kairi works.

Hair appearance 1- Brown and juts out to the sides.

Hair appearance 2- Lighter brown, longer, and juts out to the sides and the top.

Hair appearance 3- Brown, as long as Hair appearance 2, and juts out to the sides and the upper right.

Eye color- Sky blue

Appearance- Light skinned with a rather well developed build.

Standard attire- A red shirt with matching baggy capris that stop just below the knee. Wears a black jacket with a blue hood, and signature "Sora Gloves." Also wears a blue belt. Works with Hair Appearance 1.

Alternative outfit 1- Black baggy capris with white stripes sticking out near the middle of the leggings. Blue-black shirt that has a triangle formed by a red color at the middle of the bottom. Shirt is split with a white stripe. Supplied with black jacket with white hood and belt that holds two bags. Also wears signature "Sora Gloves 2." Works with Hair Appearance 2.

Alternative outfit 2- Red baggy capris with white stripes sticking out in the lower middle of the leggings. Below the stripes is colored black. Where a secure blue and black belt around the waist. Wears a black shirt with a white X in the middle, supplied with a gray jacket with black stripes, red tipped sleeves, and a bigger red hood. Works with Hair Appearance 3.

Hood outfit- Standard attire supplied with light green cloak and hood that covers the face in shadow.

Roxas

Description- A member of Organization XIII. He likes missions from the place, and likes writing books. He is a happy-go-lucky type of person, and is having an affair with Xion. Roxas loves ice cream more than life and his girlfriend combined.

Hair appearance- Bright blond spiked in a "Roxas/Ven Style" to his right.

Eye color- Blue mixed with a stormy gray.

Appearance- Light skinned with a slight build.

Standard attire- Gray pants below baggy leggings that go up to the knee. Black shirt with a tux collar. Tan jacket with checkered black squares across the shoulder and the chest.

Xion

Description- Roxas's girlfriend who is also a member of Organization XIII. She loves ice cream as much as Roxas does, and... yeah, that's all I got.

Hair appearance- Black hair that is short for a girl with bangs that hang over the eyebrows.

Eye color- Blue with a hint of violet.

Appearance- Light skinned and growing womanhood.

Standard attire- Her Organization XIII outfit: Black overcoat with black shirt and pants. Zipper on coat is reversed (bottom to top to zip it) and is supplied with black gloves and shoes.

Namine

Description- Kairi's cousin who loves the color white and drawing. She is a bit of a romanticist, and wants Kairi to be more social than she actually is. She is currently in a relationship with Ventus.

Hair appearance- Pale long blond hair that gathers on her right side.

Eye color- Pale violet and blue.

Appearance- Light skinned and developing womanhood.

Standard attire- White sleevless miniskirt.

Ventus

Description- Roxas's twin brother who likes flying. He is as cheerful as Roxas and hates freezing to death above everything else. He is currently in a relationship with Namine.

Hair appearance- Dirty blond hair spiked in a "Ven/Roxas Style" to his left.

Eye color- Bright blue.

Appearance- Light skin with a standard build.

Standard attire- Baggy black pants that stop just above the ankle. Black shirt with a crew cut. White Jacket with two chest pockets, a red inside, and is buckled at the center of his chest.

Marluxia

Description- A man who uses a scythe. I got nothin' else except for the fact that he's a perv.

Hair appearance- Long and pink

Eye color- Blue and emerald green.

Appearance- Full build and slight tan.

Standard attire- Organization XIII outfit.

Selphie

Description- Kairi's co-worker who is also a romanticist. She likes parties and whips. However, she hates the fact that she was kicked out of the military academy SeeD.

Hair appearance- Shoulder lenghth dark brown that curls upwards at the ends.

Eye color- Emerald green.

Appearance- Light skinned and well developed womanhood.

Standard attire- Yellow sleeveless miniskirt with thin black stripes. Supplied with brown combat boots.

Terra

Description- Ventus and Roxas's father who likes fights. He is an ex-military soldier who settled here. Also wields a Keyblade.

Hair appearance- Growing brown hair that isn't combed regularly.

Eye color- Blue mixed well with brown.

Appearance- Slight tan, tall, and muscular.

Standard attire- Tight black shirt that goes halfway up the neck, secured with crossed overalls. Wears a tan kilt for pants.

Aqua

Description- Ventus and Roxas's mother who is much like Terra picking fights. She used to compete in tournaments for a living, and also wields a Keyblade.

Hair appearance- Short like Xion's and bright blue (naturally, not dyed.)

Eye color- Bright blue.

Appearance- Light skinned and fully developed womanhood.

Standard attire- Black and blue dress supplied with white kilt that goes from one hip to the other from behind. Like Terra, she wears crossed overalls. Wears white sleeves that go from the hand to half of the bicep.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best getting to the table I was supposed to get a drink to. It was nighttime at the Twilight Bar, and I just happened to work at that time. It was terrible, trying to avoid the drunk men who were goggling at me as I finally arrived at the table. I handed the teen his drink.

"Thanks, Kairi," he said, popping the cap.

"Anythin' else, Roxas?" I asked.

The blond Orgy member shook his head. I shoved my way back to the actual bar part of the place, where there were drunkards galore. There was a teen in a green cloak in the corner. He was just... There. I walked behind the bar.

"Hey, babe, why don't you and I..." a drunkard began.

"F*ck no. Now shut the hell up," I interrupted, already pissed.

But then, one rejection changed everything. Y'see, drunkards do the weirdest things you could possibly imagine. The man left, and stood on a table.

"Who thinks they can beat me in a fight?" he shouted.

Everyone turned to him. One asked, "And why the hell would we fight you?"

The man grinned. "Why don't we place beautiful Kairi's love on this one?"

The cloaked teen looked up at this. I sighed.

"Oh sh*t," I mumbled.

For two damn hours, the man beat all the others in the fight. He grinned when the latest challenger fell.

"Well, Kairi, guess I beat everyone," he said, licking his lips.

"Not everyone."

The cloaked teen stood. The man laughed.

"Y'think you can beat me?"

"More or less," the teen said, drawing from his cloak a giant key.

"Ooooh. I'm scared of a giant key. Alright, kid, let's do this," the man said, drawing a sword.

He swung, and the teen was gone. There was a whacking sound, and the man collapsed onto the floor. The cloaked teen sheathed that key, and looked at me. He extended his hand.

"Well, Kairi, looks like I win," he said, a smirk escaping his mouth.

"No," I said, smacking it away.

I could've sworn he smiled. "Alright. Your choice. See ya!"

And he was out the door.

The next morning, I got to school, where there was a blond girl.

"Hi, Kairi!" she said, a sketchbook in her hand.

"Namine, great to see you," I yawned.

"Didja hear about the new kid?" my twin sister asked.

"There's a new kid?"

"Kairi, get with some friends and you learn stuff! Anyways, I hear he's cute!" she said, grinning knowingly at me.

I knew what was coming. "Namine, you know that I..."

Her hand cupped my mouth. "Shut up! I know he'll like you!"

I sighed, and removed Namine's hand from my mouth. First period came. Stupid math. The teacher, Ms. Olette or somethin', announced about the new kid. She opened the door, and a kid with brown hair jutting out everywhere stepped in.

"This is Sora, and he will be with us the rest of the year," Olette said.

I groaned, knowing that he'll sit with me. After all, my seat was the only empty one. Sora waved brightly at everyone.

"Hi, guys!" he said.

The class looked at him, eyebrows raised. He put his hands behind his head, one eye closed.

"Tough crowd," he said, plopping next to me.

"Tell me about it," I answered.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Kairi..."

"I like it. My name's Sora, but you already knew that, didn't you?" he said, extending a hand in a very familiar way.

_Is this guy for real? _I thought to myself.

Sora cleared his throat, waving his hand.

"Earth to Kairi, Earth to Kairi! You gonna shake the hand, or what?" he said.

I reluctantly shook his stupid hand. Sora turned around, where Roxas and his twin Ventus sat.

"Hallo!" he said loudly, grinning.

"Hi! I'm Roxas, and that's Ventus," Roxas said, pointing at Ventus, who grinned.

"Well I'm Sora! And did you know that commas save lives?" Sora asked, extending his hand again.

"You know about that too? Where have you been my entire life?" Ventus said, shaking Sora's hand happily.

"You've got to be joking..." I muttered.

"Hey! No frowny faces when I'm around! You are going to smile, got that!?" Sora suddenly said to me.

I looked at him. "Why?"

He studied my face. "Geez. You've been workin' late. Where do you work?"

"The Twilight Bar at late nights..." I mumbled.

"Ahh... OK, Kairi. I'm gonna take you out for ice cream!" Sora said.

"Aw, c'mon! Can I come?" Roxas asked.

"Uh-huh! So can Ventus!" Sora said.

"And... Xion?" Roxas added.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend."

"OK!"

I groaned. _What have I done? _I thought to myself.

**Oh, yeah. Check the Character List whenever I introduce a new character! It's updated everytime that happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only reason I'm writing this is because it popped into my head after a good night's sleep. I'll still work on Keyblade High (or at least try to), so don't worry!**

**Sora's POV**

I carried Kairi to the ice cream truck, keeping my usual upbeat attitude.

"Sora! Put me down!" Kairi said, annoyed.

"No can do! You'll just leave me in the dust if I do! And I promised myself I'd get you ice cream, and I intend to stick to that!" I replied, being the usual ball of sunshine that I am.

I approached the ice cream counter, and the person there smiled.

"What can I get for such a lovely couple?" she asked sweetly.

"He's not..." Kairi began, blushing.

"I'll take the vanilla for me, and... Whaddya want, Kai?" I interrupted.

"I'll just take the strawberry..." she said, giving up.

Ventus and Roxas and a girl, Xion maybe, popped next to us.

"Give me and my girl a hot fudge sundae!" Roxas demanded, posing like King Arthur.

"I will take a waffle cone!" Ventus announced.

People began staring at us.

"Dipped in pure chocolate!" he added.

They stopped staring and continued socializing once more. I was grinning the entire time. The lady gave the other lady our order, and I got a table for the... one, two, three, four... Five of us!

"Why are you carrying Kairi?" Ventus asked.

"I have trust issues with this woman," I replied, Kairi rolling her eyes while looking out the window _while _having her arms crossed.

A waitress gave us the ice cream, and Ventus and Roxas and Xion were finished before I knew it.

"Looks like you guys are enthusiastic about ice cream," I said, finishing the waffle cone part.

"Dude, we were bon to ee ish ceam," Ventus said with a mouth full of waffle cone and chocolate.

Roxas said nothing, as he was having a moment with Xion.

"Sora, can you _please _put me down now?" Kairi asked.

"No can do, hon. We're still in the shop, and once we get out, then we go to Ventus and Roxas's house!" I replied with a grin.

She groaned, and Ventus laughed. She obviously still couldn't _believe _what I was making her do.

I carried her to Ventus and Roxas's house soon afterwards. The house was fairly simple: just one story with a TV which was littered with game systems at the foot of it, a kitchen some feet behind the TV room, doors leading to bedrooms and bathrooms, and the rest of the stuff.

"So, whaddya wanna start with?" Ventus asked.

I nearly dropped Kairi. "DIBS ON SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" I yelled, diving for the Wii and the case.

The next few hours were mayhem. I was Toon Link, Roxas was Mario, Ventus called Link, and Xion got Snake. I killed Roxas more times than I can remember.

"HA HA! Take that, bitch!" I yelled as I killed Roxas yet again.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled.

The match ended, and I won.

"OH F*CK YEAH! WHAT NOW, ROXAS!?" I shouted in his face.

Xion turned to Kairi. "Wanna play?"

"Um..." she said.

"'Course she wants to play! Who's up for Minecraft?" I said.

Kairi was playing and creating and killing as soon as we started the game.

**Kairi's POV**

At the Twilight Bar that night, that mysterious cloaked teen was there again. This time, all the drunk men groped for me. Literally. One reached for the unthinkable, and I yelped in surprise. The teen stood.

"Let go... of the ******, Marluxia," he said angrily.

The pink turned. He was wearing a red cape and a black shirt with grey pants.

"And why should I, boy?" he snarled.

"You have to get through me, first, Pink head."

The teen popped next to me, and slapped away Marluxia's hand. He jumped back, and then his weapon was in his hand (you all know what it is). He struck a pose. The teen chuckled.

"Oh, _sure_. Pink is _so _badass, no?" he mocked.

Marluxia scowled. The teen continued.

"I feel some Shakespeare comin' on... 'Does thou mother know, you whereth her drapes?'" he said, spreading his arms.

The entire bar shook with laughter. Marluxia scowled more.

"Reveal yourself, kid," he said, pointing at the hood.

"I don't think that's a great idea," the teen replied, drawing that strange key.

"Then I'll make you draw that hood."

Marluxia charged, swinging his scythe. The teen jumped, and swung at Marluxia's head. The attack was blocked and countered. The teen took the back of the scythe to the side of his stomach.

"Heh, not bad for someone like you," the teen said, not even panting.

"Someone like me?!" Marluxia shouted, lunging once more.

His attack was blocked, and the teen shot fire out of his key. Marluxia fell to the floor in shock and pain. His scythe scattered to the side. The teen stood over him, the point of the key drawn at Marluxia's face.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't," he growled.

Marluxia smirked. His scythe returned to his hand, and sliced away the cloak.

Almost.

The teen leaped out of the way, grabbed Marluxia's cape, and threw him out the window. My co-worker, Selphie, snapped a good shot of the teen's shadowed face before he walked out the door. But before he left, he turned to me. I blushed.

"Hey, Kairi. Take care."

And then he was gone.

**Before thou continues reading the following, try and find the reference to a very specific movie that lots of people watched. I shall wait. If thou is continuing without catching Keyblader99's reference, then thou sucks ass.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Did anyone catch The Avengers reference?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora's POV**

I got to school all fresh and ready to go. Kairi was reading a newspaper.

"Whas' the headline, hon?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Stop calling me that, Sora. We are not going out," she replied, continuing reading the headline.

The title was "Masked Figure at the Twilight Bar beats Marluxia."

I gulped slightly.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just... that guy looks scary!" I said, pointing at the hood and the mystery stuff.

"He is not scar! He's amazing!" she retorted, clearly offended.

"Geez, I was just sayin'... God..."

In every single class, everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was talking about the weird hooded figure at the Twilight Bar. They kept wondering "Who is he?" and the usual things. Even Ventus and Roxas put aside ice cream and were thinking about who it could be.

"I bet it's... Riku!" Ventus said.

"Naw, it can't be... He's too tall, and sightings say that he's around our height..." Roxas said.

"DAMMIT! Alright, then it's... Terra!"

"Again, too tall."

"Aqua?"

"That's a _girl_, dumbsh*t! It is _clearly _a guy!"

"You?"

"NO! I wasn't at the bar last night! I was with you playing Minecraft!"

"Crap. Um, Sora...?"

"No again! Sora couldn't be The Hood! He's too innocent and cheery!"

"They started calling him The Hood?" Kairi asked, as interested as I was in the name.

"Not yet! But we will get people too... Yes, we will get them to say it..." Roxas said evilly.

"Roxas, drop the bad guy tone. You fight Heartless," Ventus said, feet on his desk.

"Don't blame me! It's for efeeeeect," he said.

At lunch, Roxas and Ventus's name of The Hood became as popular as Destiny Cones, and that's sayin' somethin'. It was Hood this and Hood that! I was getting a bit pissed. Roxas was so proud of himself for coming up with the name.

**Roxas's POV**

Later that night, Ventus and I decided to find out who The Hood was. We entered the Twilight Bar, and came up to The Hood.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd like to ask you a few questions," I said like a person in a drama show.

"What... kind of questions?" he asked in the same tone as me.

"Like... Where are you from?" I started.

"Hmm... I travel everyday, so I dunno," he answered.

"Ok, OK..." I said.

"You're gonna ask me to take off the hood aren't you?" he said, looking at me.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

Ventus sat by The Hood.

"Dude, you seriously thought this would work?" he asked.

"I mean, seriously, I become popular, and all of a sudden you ask me to show myself. I don't think I'm gonna anytime soon," Hood said.

I left with Ventus in a hurry, disappointed.

**Kairi's POV**

I tried concentrating on working, but I kept casting glances at Hood. He then stood suddenly, as if sensing something. Selphie nudged me, winking. Another man stood, and he was looking at Hood.

"There you are, Keyblade Wielder," he said in a raspy voice.

Hood drew his Keyblade. The man laughed, and turned all purple. He grew antennae, and his eyes became pure yellow. The bar gasped, and retreated to a corner. Hood swung with the Keyblade, and the monster jumped.

"So... what is your name, boy?" the monster asked.

"I wouldn't ask that, Invisible, but I'm called Hood around here," Hood said.

"I think we both know what your true name is, Keyblade Wielder," Invisible replied, lunging with a shadowy sword.

Hood leaped, and struck Invisible's head with the Keyblade. It screeched, and Hood began slicing at its arms swiftly and soundly. The Invisible swung at Hood, knocking him back.

"Ow..." he said, getting up.

Invisible smirked, and lunged again. Hood disappeared, and then Invisible vanished in a puff of smoke. Hood wiped sweat off his brow, and began walking outside. I ran after him. Then it began waiting.

"Hood! Wait!" I called.

**Dearly Beloved on YouTube: watch?v=CCfowliTnlo**

He turned, smiling.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask..." I began, but he came up to me.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you," he said while looking at me.

"But..."

"No. I swore I would only tell a True Princess of Heart. And you are not one, though you look like one," he said, and I blushed.

"Well, speaking of princesses, have you heard of the Princesses of Heart?" Hood asked.

"No..."

"Well, today's your lucky day. You get to hear from me why I'm here. Sit down in the bar, I'll tell you there," he said.

"Why not here?" I asked.

Hood looked around. Then he straightened up in fright.

"Go back in the bar. Now," he said, ushering me in.

"Hood, what-" then the door closed behind me before I could turn around.

**Stop "Dearly Beloved"**

**Play this on YouTube: watch?v=3hNmSLdQO94&feature=related**

**Hood's POV**

The shadow appeared in front of me. I grimaced.

"Have you found the Princess?" it asked.

"No... y'think it's _easy_ finding a girl with one of seven purest of all hearts?!" I said.

"No... I just expected you to do better, boy," it retorted.

"Well, sorry, Ansem, but I need more time. I just _know_ she's in this town. I know it," I said.

The shadows parted, revealing Ansem. He was in a white buttoned lab coat with a black-striped red scarf. His blond hair was combed back as usual. His beard remained the same. He was holding a giant clock. It was digital, counting down weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. It looked like this:

00:04:22:49:21

"Fine. I will give you one more week. But that is all I can give you, unfortunately," he said, the week column extending from zero to one.

Ansem panted in pain. Delaying the day the world ended took a lot out of you. Before the shadows engulfed him once again, he added one last word.

"Remember... all the worlds... are depending on... _you..._ to find this girl, Sora," he said.

I grimaced.

"One extra week to find the Princess. One extra week for the worlds to live," I said.

**Stop "Data Riku Theme"**

**Play this on YouTube: watch?v=SJdhNmD8LFc&feature=related**

**It is 6:00 AM on Saturday morning**

I dashed across the building tops, searching, and searching.

"C'mon... I know it's around here..." I muttered.

Then I felt it. A strong surge of energy from my heart.

_She is near. This is where she shall awaken_, it said.

I leaped down, and was standing in front of an average house. It read "Twilight Orphanage." I pushed the door open, and there was an old woman there. She smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was told there was a princess here," I stated.

"A princess? There are no princesses here, boy. Only children and teens left by their parents," she replied.

"I'm not talking about the fairy tale princesses, miss. I'm talking about the Princesses of Heart. One lives and breathes here. Now, which one is it?" I pushed.

"A Princess of Heart...? I think I can help you when you put it like that," she said.

The old woman walked to the base of the stairs. "Dear! There's someone to see you!"

I heard slow footsteps. When the girl reached the bottom of the stairs, I took a few steps back.

"It was you this entire time?" I said.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hood/Sora's POV**

******Dearly Beloved on YouTube: watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI**

"I can't believe I searched everywhere, just to find that _you_ are the Princess of Heart that I've been looking for," I said.

"Well, that's good... Now. Hood. Off. Now," Kairi said, her eyes lit.

"Um... Well, er, I kinda can't..." I muttered.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Complications with your powers," the old woman said.

"My powers? Grandma, I don't have any-"

"Remember the time the orphanage caught fire? That was your power unleashed through anger."

"Oh... Sorry about that..."

"Alright, we start at 8 PM tonight. I'll see you then!" I said, and walked out the door.

Later, around 7 AM, I changed into my usual attire as my usual self. I decided to go back to the orphanage, and see how Kairi would tell me the story. I walked in, and Kairi raised her eyebrows as I did so.

"What're _you_ doin' here?" she asked, completely different from the Kairi that Hood knew.

"I... wandered around?" I tried.

She looked at me like _how do you get into an orphanage by wandering_ kind of look. I grinned.

"So, anything interesting happen to you in the last twenty somethin' or other hours?" I asked.

"Well... I found out I was a Princess of Heart," she replied, arms crossed.

"A what?"

"You are such a dumbass... Anyway, the Princesses of Heart have the purest of the purest hearts. They have extraordinary powers of light, and that's all I know."

"Cooooool," I said.

Kairi's grandma looked at me strangely. I nodded at her, like a _Yes, I am Hood_ kind of look. I saw Kairi was glaring at me.

"What'd I do?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Well, OK... If ya need anything, you can always count on me!" I said, leaving the orphanage.

**Kairi's POV**

My grandma looked at the door.

"What a sweet boy," she said.

"I think the exact opposite," I mumbled.

"Why aren't you friends with him?" she asked.

"He's a stupid bastard..." I answered.

"He has the heart of a hero. He intentions are good. He's like that Hood fellow," Granny said.

"They are not alike!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Why are you so defensive? I'm only stating my opinion. Both boys have intentions of good and will sacrifice for what is right."

I sighed, and waited for nighttime.

Finally, at the assigned time, Hood was there.

"Hey," he said simply.

I blushed. "Hi..."

"We're just training. What's to blush about?" he said, extending his hand.

I muttered something inaudible. I took his hand, and then the orphanage and everything else vanished, replaced by a red colored circle. In the circle, there was Sora! He seemed asleep, and there were circles of faces around him. Riku, Roxas, and me. What surprised me was that Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy were also there. A closer look at my circle showed that my face was in a heart. I gasped. I looked up, and Hood was there.

"So many fond memories of this place," he whispered.

"Memories?" I asked.

"Of course. After all, I travel, and I see things," he said.

Hood began walking, and sorts of cloud bubbles began forming beside him.

"I remember Traverse Town, fighting for my heart," he said, a town that looked like the real Traverse Town growing so I could see.

"Halloweentown, going and dressing up for tricks and treats. My favorite personally," He said, the place from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" growing.

"But enough living in the past, I've probably bored you..." he said, the bubbles disappearing into mist.

"O-Okay," I stammered, dazed slightly.

"Try to concentrate, and unleash through your fingertips. You also want to concentrate on _what_ you want to fire out, like fire or ice," he said simply.

I tried, reached deep within, and shot water out.

"Good! You're making progress! You learn faster than the others. Man, Cinderella was a nightmare..." he said while shuddering, and I smiled at him.

Hood then straightened up, and we were at the orphanage again.

"Sorry for the short time... I'll see ya later," he said, and kissed my hand.

He left without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh yeah, when I say school uniforms, look at the cover for guidance.**

**Hood/Sora's POV**

Monday came around. I dashed to school, and plopped next to Kairi first period.

"Hallo!" I said cheerily.

"Hi..." Kairi muttered, obviously pissed at the fact that I wasn't dead.

"Hey!" Roxas and Ventus said at the same time.

Ms. Olette came into the room, and announced, "Today is Couple's Pictures!"

The girls whispered excitedly, and the boys groaned.

"Unlike previous years, your partners will be assigned!"

More groaning. I was one of them.

"Why are you so upset? You don't like anyone," Kairi whispered to me.

"Who said I didn't?" I hissed back.

Ms. Olette passed out small sheets of white paper with our name and our corresponding partner. Roxas fist pumped.

"I got Xion!" he said.

"Good job... I got fricken' Selphie..." Ventus mumbled.

I glanced at my paper, and Kairi's jaw dropped when she read hers.

"I'm with you?!" she said.

I grinned. "Uh-huh."

She banged her head on her desk.

"I thought you two would look cute together," Ms. Olette said.

Later that day, the pictures came. They were taking place near the front of the school. I dressed in my school uniform, as did Kairi. We waited in line.

"Hey, it's not gonna take that long. Just a flash, and we're done," I said encouragingly to her.

"Yeah, but it's with _you_. Of all the people, _you_!" she nearly spat back.

_She hates me_, I thought.

It was time for the photo. The photographer looked from behind the camera

"Alright, I want you," he pointed at Kairi. "To sit on his lap. And I want you to look into each other's eyes. Make it look real."

I sat on the corner, and Kairi sat on my lap rather reluctantly. I turned her head so that she was looking at me.

"Look into my eyes. It'll all be over soon," I said, placing my forehead on hers.

She rolled her eyes. I grinned.

"Just pretend I'm Hood. Try that," I said.

She looked straight into my eyes. "How do you...?"

"Girl, please. I know a crush when I see one. I've watched countless movies," I whispered, and the photo was shot.

I hopped off, letting Kairi get off first. I think I've said "first" too many times, sounds too weird... Oh well. Kairi walked off a bit pink in the face.

"Hey, I think she's startin' to like me!" I said to the photographer.

**Ventus**

I walked home with Roxas and Xion. Both were enjoying my favorite treat.

"You want one?" Roxas asked, offering me Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"F*ck yeah..." I said, taking the tasty desert.

We got home, and found Dad there. You're probably wondering who this "Dad" exactly is. His name's Terra. Mom's is Aqua. Don't ask how I got blond hair. I just did.

"Hey, Dad, why aren't you in the house?" Roxas asked, gobbling the rest of his ice cream down.

"Get in the car. Now," he said.

We were at the hospital in seconds. Dad ushered us faster than Kairi running to work when she's late. He even dragged Xion into this.

"Why are you taking me?" she asked Dad.

"I... actually don't know," he replied, steering us into the waiting room.

"Wait here," he said.

**Ventus Theme on YouTube: watch?v=uyixKdAFOdM**

I sat there while Dad talked to the recipient lady. He turned to us, and then ushered us into a hospital room.

"Mom!" I shouted, running to her.

She was holding a blanket. She smiled at us.

"Xion... what are you doing here?" she asked my twin's girlfriend.

"Beats me," she said.

Mom looked at Dad. "Terra...?"

I saw him merely whistle. I got a closer look at the blanket, and saw a baby there. He had yellow eyes, like Dad sometimes does, as well as spiky hair like Sora's.

"Say hello to your new brother," Mom said.

"What's his name?" Roxas asked, tossing his popsicle stick.

"Yeah. What is his name?" Dad asked.

Mom smiled at us sweetly. I still couldn't believe she was thirty. She looked twenty (But that doesn't make sense, I'm fourteen)

"His name: Vanitas."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ventus POV (keep playing his theme, go back, and type it in a new page or somethin')**

"Vanitas? Like the bad guy from BBS?" Roxas asked.

"And 'my other half'?" I joked.

Mom smiled. "Yes. He is the spitting image of the character, don't you think?"

Vanitas sneezed. His round yellow eyes looked at my blue ones. He let out that adorable baby laugh (you all know what I'm talking about, right?) and sneezed again. Xion smiled.

"He reminds me of how people said I was Kairi with black hair and blue eyes, yeah?" she asked.

"Course! I remember that," Roxas said, placing his arm around his girlfriend.

"Vanitas also looks like Sora," I added.

"Imagine what people will say when he's older," Xion said, looking at my new brother.

**Sora POV (Stop Ventus's Theme)**

I got to school as cheery as ever.

"Wednesday, that middle day. Like 2 and a half between zero and five, 26 minus thirteen to make thirteen, which is between zero and twenty-six, and twenty-five divided by five to make five again, which just _happens_ to be between zero and ten," I said to Kairi in class.

"Okay..." she replied, a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Annoyed, bro?" Roxas popped.

"No."

"That's a first," Ventus added.

"Somebody's got growing affection for me," I said.

Kairi blushed. "NO! I'M NOT!"

Thankfully for her, the bell rang just after she said that.

Okay, for the next couple nights, I continued training Kairi under my Hood identity.

"Good!" I said, blocking her Firaga attack. It slightly stung (It is Firaga, the second to most powerful form of Fire, next to Nuke. Nuke _really _hearts [that's what she said]), but it was good.

She smiled at me. I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. That smile filled me with happiness and bliss. I felt very... uncomfortable. Guys, you know what I mean. Girls... you'll get it if you're erm... marked, I think is the word. Basically if you have kids. That aren't adopted. No, I don't have anything against adopted kids. Now shut up and read the rest.

"Alright! I think you're ready," I said to her, the orphanage fading back.

First thing she did was actually no surprise. She threw off my hood. She shrieked when she saw Sora's face (my face, mind you).

"Hi," I said Flynn Rider style (You say you've heard this phrase before? Impossible. I am the only one who's said it! Me!).

"S-Sora?!" she stuttered.

"Uh-huh."

"But-"

"How can I be Hood? _Me_, of all people? I dunno."

I enjoyed the look on her face, which lasted for a couple minutes. Next thing she did was a surprise. How should I describe it...? Got it.

SLAP!

"OW! What the hey!?" I screeched.

"I can't BELIEVE what you did to me!" she yelled.

"Kai, keep it down... The orphanage is wakin' up..." I muttered in pain.

"I spent _days_ wondering what you would look like! And _this-_" she gestured at my face. "-is what it had to be!"

"You don't like my face?" I asked, hurt on the inside.

"Don't like? DON'T LIKE?! I _hate_ your face!" she shouted.

That's when a small little kid came down the stairs. He was wearing a black shirt and had spiky long red hair.

"Kairi...?" he asked.

"She slapped me..." was all I could say.

"Go to bed, Axel, I'm trying to concentrate," Kairi said, pointing at the stairs.

"What are you trying to concentrate on?" Axel asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to slap Sora again."

"Sora? Who's Sora?" Axel asked.

He turned to me.

"Are you Sora?"

"Unfortunately," I said, still rubbing my cheek, which was red.

"Why do you want to slap such a nice looking boy? He seems fine to me. Why don't you go rest, and leave Sora be?" Lea said.

Kairi almost objected, but Axel shushed her.

"Bed. I'll handle it. Got it memorized?" he asked, his index finger tapping his forehead as he said "Got it memorized?".

She stomped up the stairs. I slowly stood.

"Thanks, Axel," I said, walking out the door.

"Are you going home?" Lea asked.

"Home...? I think so."

"How are not sure you are going home?"

"Because I don't exactly have a home."

"Are you going to a place where you're accepted?"

"Not exactly... I live alone..."

Axel brightened up, like "Light-bulb!" crossed his mind.

"Why don't you stay here? We have an extra room," he said.

"Thank you, but no. This isn't my home," I said, slowly backing to the door.

"Come on. Please? You will be accepted here! Home is where you are liked! The other kids here will _love_ you!"

Axel whistled, and five other children came shuffling down the stairs. I could tell they were eavesdropping for the past who-knows-how-long.

"This is Larxene, Saix, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Demyx!" Axel said, pointing to a blonde girl, a blue long haired boy, a grey-ish hair boy where half of his face was covered with the hair, a boy with auburn spiked short hair, and a blond brown whose hair was also slightly spiked.

"Hi!" they all said in unison.

"Thanks, guys. I'll stay here," I said, feeling better already.

I could also hear Kairi punch the wall as I said it. I gulped.

"It's gonna be a long night for someone," I said to the kids, gesturing to her room.

They only giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ventus POV**

"Ven, I've been thinking," Roxas said to me Wednesday night.

"Of a new story?" I asked.

We were chilling on the couch alone. Dad was with Mom at the hospital, caring for Vanitas.

"No. You need a damn girlfriend."

"Why would I-"

"You can't trail everywhere with me and Xion. You need time with someone special," my twin said, waving his finger in front of his own eyes.

"But I don't like a girl that I know."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says me."

"How about Olette?"

"You call our teacher by her name? And she's like ten years older than me!"

"Well... What about Namine?"

Sh*t. He found out.

"Alright... You got me," I said, hands in surrender.

"Oh, I was right? I didn't know," Roxas said, now jumping up and down mentally.

You could tell just by looking at him.

"So what if I like her?" I said.

"Ask her out. Duh," he countered.

"But-"

"Dude, she likes you too. You may not know it, but I've been talking to her. She gets that faraway look whenever she looks at my eyes. A loving look."

"I think she likes you..."

"But I'm with Xion. _You,_ however, are single. C'mon, Ven, you've known the girl since seventh grade! Since the old me! Since Xion came here!"

I remembered. The time when Nobodies were rejected. When Roxas was shy. When he kept to himself in his notebook. Namine was one of them. Kairi's Nobody. When I found out about it, I didn't care. I still loved her.

"But we are nothing alike!" I tried.

"Nice try, Ven, but we are. We love ice cream, Minecraft, ladies, and most of all, Kingdom Hearts and video games! We are _very_ alike, my friend. Now, you are going to ask Namine on a f*cking date! Or else I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" my Nobody shouted.

**Sora POV**

Alright, time jump to Thursday morning. Kairi was annoyed at the fact that I was staying at the orphanage. She seemed more pissed than usual. Maybe 'cause of the fact that I'm Hood, and I'm not exactly her "dream guy."

"So, um, whatcha been up to lately?" I asked her at breakfast.

She merely poked her fork at her sausage and eggs, glaring at me.

"How yoo ben?" I asked with my mouth full.

Glared at again.

"Yoo goa ta finish dat?" I asked, pointing at her food while noticing my empty plate.

"Be. My. Guest," Kairi said, pushing her plate towards me, looking away.

"Is something wrong, dear?" her granny asked.

"Nothing..."

"She's just disappointed at the fact that Hood happened to be me," I said, stuffing sausages and eggs down my mouth.

"You're Hood?" Axel asked, his eyes widening.

I nodded. Larxene and the others gasped.

"Um, can I have your autograph?" Saix asked, giving me a small sheet of paper and a pen.

I signed it (as Hood, obviously), and the others marveled at the writing. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kai," I said.

"What?" she asked, looking at me, eyes um, like slits?

"I know something that can cheer you up."

"No, you don't."

I reached into my pocket, and bam! Paopu fruit comes outta nowhere! Her eyes widened.

"How do you...?" she began, but I shushed her.

I stood, and beckoned her outside to the garden in the back (Yes, they have a garden. It seems sudden, but y'know, life is like that.) She closed the door behind her, looking suspicious.

**Dearly Beloved 358/2 Days on YouTube: watch?v=J8c9vnEKzMM**

"Why are we outside? Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

I could only grin at her.

"I just want to spend some time with my best friend. Is there something wrong with that?" I replied.

"Wait wait wait. Friends? We are _not _friends! I hate you!" she shouted.

I walked closer to her.

"Not friends? What about the time we spent together these past few nights? I know you felt something."

Kairi took a few steps away, aware of the fact that I had placed my face inches from hers. I saw how red her face was.

"But that was before I knew you were Hood," she said, looking at the grass.

"Yes. I know how disappointed you were. You think you hate me?" I said.

"I don't think. I _know_," Kairi said, crossing her arms, and looking to the left.

"Well, think again."

That's when I did it. The most ridiculous thing in my entire life. More ridiculous than the time... Actually, no. I'm not telling you that story. I kissed Kairi (That's the ridiculous thing I did). My eyes were shut, and my grip on the star paopu fruit tightened. What surprised me was the fact that Kairi didn't pull back. What happened was she got closer, and I felt my arms move to her waist, and hers wrapped around my neck. Then I heard a clearing of a throat. Kairi pushed me back forcefully.

I heard Axel and the others giggled.

"Axel, you owe me fifteen munny," I said, sticking my hand out.

The redhead sighed, and paid up.

"Wha...?" Kairi said, confused.

"Alright, last night, Axel and I made a bet. A bet that I could get us alone and I would kiss you. And you would like it," I said.

Kairi sighed. "Well, you earned it."

"You bet I did. I told you you liked me! Now, about cheering you up..."

I pushed the paopu fruit into her hands.

"You've always wanted to try one, right? But, first, you gotta share it with someone," I said, smiling at her.

"How about you?"

"Why me?"

"Because... Because..." she said.

"Because... Because... What?" Lexaeus imitated.

Kairi pulled me closer. I blushed. She looked directly in my eyes. I realized once more how beautiful those eyes were. The perfect shade along with perfect hair.

"Because I don't hate you. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ventus POV**

**Time Jump to Ven's "Tell Namine Your Feelings, Man!" deadline**

**Secret of Neverland on YouTube: watch?v=-khumjFRJr0&feature=g-vrec**

"Alright, your time is up!" Roxas said to me. "Let me through! I am going to talk to Nami!"

"You're gonna talk to Wave? Who's that?" I said, confused.

"Namine, dipshit! You know what I mean!" he said, pushing past me.

"Roxas, _please_ don't do this!" I cried, latching my hands onto his left pant leg.

He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with white stripes. I was in my standard attire.

"Let me go! We had a deal!" my Nobody said, dragging me out the door and towards Namine's house.

BTW, this is after school. Roxas rang the stupid doorbell, and a blond man with spiky (and I mean _spiky) _hair. He had lightning blue eyes, and we kinda froze in our place. The man arched a blond eyebrow, looking at Roxas, then at me on his pant leg.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Are you Mr. Strife?" I asked.

"Yes... I'm guessing you're looking for Namine?" he answered.

"How'd you know?"

"Please. Namine's told me a lot about you two. The Blondie Twins, she calls you."

"Blondie Twins? Now we _really_ need to talk to her," Roxas said, annoyed.

"Alright, come in, but first, get up. I can't take you seriously in that position," he said, chuckling slightly.

We entered to find a beautiful house colored mostly white and grey.

"Nice, house, Mr. Strife," Roxas commented.

"Call me Cloud," Cloud said, shutting the door.

"So... Where's Namine?" I asked slowly.

I saw Roxas wink at Cloud. I punched his arm. Cloud smiled.

"She's upstairs, second door on the left," he said, turning towards the kitchen (don't ask how I know, I just do).

Roxas went up the stairs, me back in the same position.

"Don't do this to me!" I kept saying.

"We had a stupid deal!" was his constant reply.

Roxas opened the door, and there was Namine, drawing in her sketchbook. We didn't notice, we were arguing.

"C'mon, it's just _one_ secret..." Roxas said.

"But it's my _greatest_ secret!" I said, glaring at him.

"Guess it's not gonna be a secret! Two people can share a secret if one of them is dead!"

"So I'm gonna have ta kill you?"

"NO! I'm just stating that your greatest secret isn't even a secret! It's a fricken' crush thingy!"

"Why are you even doing this?!"

"Because you did the same thing for me! Look at me now, man! I'm happy, and more social!"

"But still! You don't know what it's like!"

"Dude! I'm your f*cking Nobody!"

"So!? Is that supposed to mean something?!"

"Um, Ven?"

"Just because you are my Nobody doesn't mean that you know everything about me!"

"Ven?"

"I'm the only person who knows me best! Me!"

"VEN!"

"What!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NAMINE'S WATCHING!"

I got up, and dusted myself off. I smiled at her.

"Hi..."

"I see you two get along well..." she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright, sista, let me get something straight with ya..." Roxas said, crossing his arms and posing like a Valley Girl.

"Yes?" she asked, half-glancing at me.

"We have something to tell ya."

"Is it something to do with Ven?"

"No. We are not going to tolerate being called BLONDIE TWINS!"

She cracked up, falling on the floor.

"That was such a twist! I thought you were gonna say Ven loved me or something!" she said, rolling on the floor.

I was hurt. She really didn't like me? That really hurts.

**Ven's theme YouTube: watch?v=z7uohBpxDbQ**

"That was the next thing _I_ was going to tell you," Roxas said, leaving the room.

Namine immediately stopped laughing. She got up, and blushed.

"You... what?" she asked.

I was conscious of the fact that she was inches (maybe centimeters. Yes, I use that. US idiots...) from my face. Her blue eyes were like slits in a sheet of paper. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

"Um, uh..." I started.

_Dammit, Ven! Say it!_ I thought to myself.

_Not so easy now, is it?_ Roxas's words echoed in my head.

Well, I imagined him saying it, anyway.

"Iloveyou," I said really fast.

Those three words sent a shiver down my spine, like an electric current. She stepped back in shock with a pink face.

"Y-You do?" she said.

I nodded wordlessly. She came up to me, and slowly kissed me.

**Time jump ten minutes**

**Stop Ven's theme.**

I walked outside, recovering from the events that happened afterwards.

"So, what happened?" Roxas said, smirking.

"Well, I confessed my feelings," I said.

"I knew you could do it! I'm proud of you!" he said, slapping me on the back.

"Then she stuck her tongue down my throat," I finished.

"She what now?" Roxas said, not slapping my back.

"I'll say it again: Namine, the supposed innocent romanticist, just did a French kiss with me, as well as lick my ear and suck my neck."

Roxas continued slapping my back.

"As well as flash her bare chest at me," I added.

**Sora POV**

Alright, Ven got a girlfriend, and I got a girlfriend. Yep. I got nothin' else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sora POV**

**"Flashback" to the garden**

Kairi and I walked back into the orphanage.

"Kay lied to me," Kairi said.

"Because of their motto?" I said.

"Uh-huh."

"'Every kiss begins with Kay,'" I imitated.

"That's the one."

Axel walked with us, jumping up and down.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" he kept saying.

"What?" I replied.

"I dunno. I saw this online, and I felt like annoying you guys," the redhead boy said, grinning.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said, butting in, making the shooing gesture to Axel.

"Yes, Kai? Whatcha need?"

"So, there's a party at school on Thursday..."

"And you want me to accompany you? Sure!"

She smiled at me. I grinned back, and then realized something.

"Kairi, I'm gonna see Roxas, Ven, and Riku. I wanna talk to them," I said.

"Alright. Don't be long, hon!" she called as I ran towards the twins' house.

**To the present!**

I found the blond twins and the silver haired kid at the twins' house.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Sora!" Roxas (I think) said.

"Hey Sora," Riku said, grinning at me.

"Yeah. Hi," Ventus (I think) said.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about something. We're gonna meet a friend of mine!" I said to them.

Right then, the sky turned black.

"Well, whaddya know. He's here!" I said, bringing out my Kingdom Key.

All three pairs of eyes focused on it.

"I _knew_ you were hiding something!" Riku exclaimed.

"Well, guess it's time to show him our toys," Ven (probably) said, drawing another Keyblade from thin air. This Keyblade was obviously different from mine. You can just search "kingdom key" online and thousands of images of me and the Kingdom Key will pop up. You can search up Ven's too. If you don't know what it looks like, search now. I'll wait. Alright, back to the story.

"What's its name?" I asked.

Ven held it in reverse.

"Fresh Breeze," he said absentmindedly, already swinging it around.

Riku took out his. Search this one as well.

"This is Way to the Dawn," he said, showing it to me.

"Shweet," I replied, admiring the fine edges.

"My turn! My turn!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Alright, pal. Let's see your Keyblade," I said, crossing my arms.

"I think you mean Key_blades_," he said, drawing two from the air (you all know what they are, I don't even want you to search them up. But, if you must...)

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," he said, holding up the white and the black blades.

After introducing their Keyblades, I finally saw the black-purple fog appear, and out stepped Ansem.

"There you are, Sora," he said.

"Alright, I found the Princess. Now what?" I asked.

"You know that school party on Thursday?" he said.

"Yep. The one being held the day 'it' happens?"

I could feel my friends' eyes on me. Ansem looked at Roxas.

"Yes. That one. An evil person is going to be there. Roxas, as well as Ventus, knows who it is," Ansem said.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Y'mean, he's...?"

Ansem nodded.

The blond's jaw dropped.

"Mansex is back?"

"Mansex?" I asked.

Ansem chuckled. "I think you mean Xemnas."

I did some rearranging in my head.

"Oh... Why did that guy have to name himself that?" I muttered.

"But, someone else is also going to be there. The other one, Ventus."_  
_

"Mr. Xehanort! He's coming too?"

"That's not all. Some other familiar faces as well. The three are returning here for a reunion," Ansem said.

"Lea, Hayner, and Pence are also gonna be there? Sweet! Xemnas will have no chance!" Riku exclaimed.

Ansem gave one last smile at us before fading back into the fog.

The sky became normal. Roxas had a grin on his face.

"I gotta tell Xion!" he said, rushing off.

"I gotta tell Namine!" Ven said at the same time, rushing into the opposite direction.

"Um, wanna tell Kairi?" I asked Riku, putting away my Keyblade.

The teen shrugged, putting away his own Keyblade. "I got nothing better to do, so sure."

I grinned at him. "Race ya to the orphanage."

He grinned back. "You are so on."

We dashed off to the orphanage, equally matched. We were both laughing the entire way. I thought I beat him, and he thought otherwise. Oh well. We'll just have to race again sometime. Besides, we gotta stop Mansex... er, Xemnas, from conducting evil anyways. So we'll race afterwards. Well, talk to ya later, KeyBlader99's gonna get mad at me if I talk to long. When Riku and I got to the orphanage, we saw a figure coming up the steps. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, and his long red hair was spiked with little effort. He turned to see us ram into him and through the door.

"Oh! sorry!" Riku and I said in perfect sync.

He got up. "S'okay. Just be more careful next time..."

The next three words he spoke shocked Riku.

"Got it memorized?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this might be the last chapter! Besides an epilogue... Okay, so, um, if you want it to be longer, you can just tell me...**

**Sora POV**

"Lea!" Riku exclaimed.

The redhead grinned. "Hey, Riku. How you doin'?"

Riku grinned. "I'm doin' great! Whatcha dooin' here?"

Lea frowned. "I heard Mansex was gonna be back, so..."

I snickered at "Mansex." I don't think I could take the villain seriously when I knew that.

Lea turned to me. "You one of Riku's new friends?"

I nodded. "I'm Sora."

"He's also The Hood!" Riku said excitedly.

"Y'mean the guy who beat Marluxia? Dude, you have got skills!" Lea said.

I grinned. Riku let Lea in, and we both followed. Kairi came downstairs, and tackled Lea into a hug.

"Lea! Great to see you!" she said.

"Good t'see you too, Kai," he said, than looked at me.

He mouthed the word _Help_ and I pried my girlfriend from the male. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Party's tomorrow. So how are we gonna catch Mansex?" he asked.

I grinned. "I'll tell you. Lea, you go tell Roxas, Xion, Ven, and Nami when I'm done. Got it memorized?"

Lea rolled his eyes, but nodded.

**To the dance!**

"Alright, so we're gonna do that?" Riku asked.

All of us were in our standard attires (except me, I was in my 2nd alternate outfit), and I nodded. I asked the piano man, Leon, for four microphones. I dragged Riku, Roxas, and Lea upstage. The place was very quiet, and Riku just noticed it.

"I don't understand, this place should be jumping," he said to me.

I grinned. "Well we just need ta kick it up a notch."

I turned to Leon. "Leon! Hit it!"

He began to play the piano. Everyone's eyes were on us, and several jaws dropped when they realized what we were singing. Alright, the following italicized text is in 3rd person:

_Sora- Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
_

_Riku- Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

"Oh God, I love this song!" Ven yelled suddenly. "And I love it when amateurs sing the lyrics!"

Hayner and Pence finished for him. "But I hate baseball cards!"

Lea began singing, but no one could understand him, not even me because he adapted a bad Patrick voice. All I caught was "sing the blues." Roxas adapted a bad Spongebob voice, and people could understand.

_Roxas- Though the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on and on and on_

Then he began saying gibberish, and did a bad dance. Unless you count flailing your arms and legs with a loony face cool and good. People in the crowd chuckled.

"Hey, that's Journey!" Pence yelled out.

"Kick ass!" Hayner shouted with him.

_All- Streetlights, be there_

Riku did the long aaaaaah part, and then I saw Xehanort tackle some hooded figure, stopping the song. Riku sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I thought I was gonna die from lack of oxygen," he said.

"Um, Riku. This is no time for smart funny comedic comments. We are examining the damn hooded figure who... HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to me.

"HE STOLE MY F*CKING HOOD!" I gasped, and everyone rolled their eyes.

**Xemnas's battle theme: watch?v=kNFVJQO66Qk**

The hooded figure threw the cloak at me. I smirked, and put it on. The entire room literally gasped when they saw The Hood.

"Alright, Xemnas," I said, drawing the Kingdom Key.

The Nobody of Xehanort stood, merely smiling. He was taller than I thought. Like, _tall_. He was taller than even Xehanort.

"Why don't we go somewhere else? This place is... too small," he said, a black and purple portal opening behind him.

He slipped into the portal, and I rushed after him.

**Roxas**

I drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" I yelled.

Ven stood by me, his Keyblade in his hand.

"You weren't alone that time, and not this time either," he said, grinning at me.

Xion was at my other side. Her Keyblade was in her hand, and she placed her free one on my wrist.

"And I won't leave you, not after almost losing you altogether," she whispered before kissing me.

Ven rolled his eyes, and became encased in his armor (look it up). He went in, and Riku went soon afterwards. Xion and I dived in.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" I yelled.

Let's describe the room we were in, shall we? It was a circular light purple platform. All around it was nothing but darkness and Mansex. He laughed, and lightsabers flashed into his hands. I'm not kidding. Red lightsabers.

"Five against one, eh? Fair enough," he said.

We all glared at him. Then a laugh, an older man's laugh, echoed from the walls of darkness. Sure enough, an old man in black pants, black boots, a black jacket, and a loosely buttoned white coat landed next to Xemnas, a strange figure next to him. Ventus took a few steps back, gasping.

"Master Xehanort," he growled.

The old man laughed. "And you remember your other half, right?"

"What other half?"

"You don't remember? Of course you don't remember Vanitas."

"Vanitas?! Our new brother?" I butted in.

The old man laughed again. "Of course not! This is the _real_ Vanitas. Ventus's _real_ other half of darkness."

The figure took off its helmet, revealing a face that was the spitting image of Sora. Except with black hair and golden amber eyes.

"So why don't we say it's _three_ against five? It's much more fair that way," Master Xehanort said.

Sora rushed towards Vanitas, and the two became locked in combat. The platform split in half, cutting us off from the brunette and blackhead. Ven and I went for Master Xehanort. Like Sora and Vanitas, we got cut off from the others. I saw Xemnas locked in combat with Xion and Riku. I slashed repeatedly at MX (Master Xehanort) and he blocked each one of my attacks with a black Keyblade. He then shot ice out of his hands, knocking me back.

"Ugh!" I said, falling on the ground.

I saw the ice creep up and completely encase my left arm. Oathkeeper vanished, leaving me with Oblivion. MX smiled evilly. I felt the platform I was on crack, then fall far from MX. Then he vanished, just as Ven swiped at him from behind. I saw MX grab him from behind. I gasped as MX crushed the helmet, and one piece fell off, revealing my brother's bright blue eye. He looked at me, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." his eye told me, and MX froze him.

"NO!" I yelled, just as another voice yelled at the same time.

Two voices, even. Then I watched as Mom and Dad knocked MX, making him drop Ven. I jumped and managed to grab the cliff and climb up. I saw Mom holding Ven, helmet completely destroyed, and his bright blue eyes still moving in fear. I remembered last time he got frozen. He hadn't left his room for a few weeks.

"I won't forgive Xehanort," Dad said, drawing his own Keyblade along with Mom.

Mom thawed out my arm, and Oathkeeper was back in my hand. I saw Sora jump onto our platform, in his first alternate outfit.

"Vanitas was no pushover," he said simply, and our platform merged with the one with Xion and Riku.

Mansex's lightsabers had just struck Xion to the floor, and I watched Sora knock it away as Mansex was about to finish her. I carried her body bridal style to a safe spot, and charged. I flung myself at Mansex, and began delivering blow after blow with my Keyblades. He struck me with a giant lance. I flew back ten yards, next to Sora.

"I'd think you would've noticed that..." he said mockingly.

"Jokes later, fight now," I replied, and we both charged.

He struck with the lance, and Sora was knocked back. I dodged, and slashed with both my blades. He seemed unfazed, just as a beam electrocuted me.

"ROXAS!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, and I felt Curaga cast on me.

I saw a duck and a dog appear from nowhere.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Don't forget the King!" the dog said, and parted to reveal a mouse that we all knew too well.

"King Mickey!" Mom gasped.

Mickey grinned at her. Then his Keyblade was in his hands.

"Just like old times, huh, Aqua?" he said, rushing at Mansex.

Mansex summoned an army of Neoshadows, and I fought them to keep them away from a still thawing Ven. I saw MX, and he dueled with me. Block. Slash. Block. Slash. Even with my two Keyblades, I couldn't land a hit on him. I saw a flash of red, and noticed Lea by my side, and I had no idea how he got there.

"Hey! Whas' up?" he said as we began slashing at MX.

"Just fighting MX. What're you doin'?" I managed to ask through the heat of battle.

"Doing the same thing. Got it memorized?"

I grinned, and Lea managed to slice his Keyblade through MX's shirt. The old man staggered back, and I kicked him off into the endless abyss of darkness.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he yelled before darkness engulfed him and his voice.

I turned to see Xemnas and a giant dragon fighting everyone else on our side. Sora, Riku, Mom, Dad, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. I saw the Neoshadows close in on Ven, and I sliced them all. Soon their attention turned to a stirring Xion.

"NO!" I yelled, and sliced the rest.

That only made more appear. Xion finally stood, and her Keyblade was once again in her hands. Donald cast Curaga on her, and was knocked out by Xemnas. Donald faded into the platform.

"Shorry, guysh..." he whispered.

Goofy began attacking more ferociously with Mickey. Goofy was knocked out as well, and began sinking into the circle.

"Me too..." he said.

Mickey was hit by the dragon, and went sailing into the abyss, the dragon following.

"Alright, so we've been standing here a bit too long. Let's fight!" Xion said, and we rushed, side by side.

Xemnas stumbled backwards as soon as I hit him. He panted, then pointed at us.

"We're not done here..." he said, and then Sora kicked him to the floor.

The brunette held his Keyblade at Mansex's face.

"You're right. We're not," he said, and slit the throat.

Mansex was smiling as he faded into the platform. We saw Mickey climb back up.

**Dearly Beloved BBS on YouTube: watch?v=6gSoD5ppuYI**

"Donald and Goofy are safe. Terra transported them back to my castle. They'll be fine," he said, chuckling.

I saw a now thawed Ven stumble over.

"Let's not do this again, yeah?" he asked, brushing ice off his shoulder.

We all laughed, and a portal of white and yellow appeared.

"Why don't we go back home?" Sora asked, and we all nodded.

Trip was a breeze. I rushed home with everyone trailing behind me.

"Alright, I'm going to need all of you for this," I said, opening my notebook of stories.

**Stay and wait for the epilogue! Keep on Dearly Beloved BBS!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He was jumping up and down. He had submitted the story for it to be published, and he couldn't wait to receive a copy! After interviewing all the people who participated, he was more excited than ever. He saw his brother come into the room.

"So, you got it published?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Whatcha gonna work on next, Roxas?" his brother asked.

"Y'know. I dunno," Roxas said.

"What about your story?"

Roxas grinned.

"That's a great idea, Ven."

"I know. I already have a title," Ven said, smiling.

"Really? I'd like to hear it," Roxas said, grinning equally back.

"How does... 'A Chance Encounter: Nobody's Memories' sound?" Ven said.


End file.
